Everything a big bad wolf could want
by jannikajade
Summary: Derek always wins. It's a good thing that this time, that's exactly what Casey wants. For the Fairytale challenge on LJ-Theborogoves- Little Red Riding Hood. One Shot. Dasey. Rated for saftey.


**Author's Note: **This is for the fairytale challenge over at theborogoves on Livejournal. I've actually wanted to something like this for Derek and Casey for a while, and when "Little Red Riding hood" was one of the choices? Well I had to write it.

So...this is dirty. One of the most sexual things I've ever written. "Little Red riding hood" though- it's about sex. It really is. Wikipedia it. So- just as a warning. Nothing super graphic, but heavily implied? Rated mostly for safety. I wasn't sure I could get away with "teen" on this one. This ended up having a bit of a happier ending than I originally planned- but, eh I haven't written Derek and Casey anything in a while. I owed them.

Oh- also,this takes place somewhere between "Cheerleader Casey" and "Allergy Season", so Casey and Max are together, Derek and Sally aren't. Mostly because I've had this plot in my head since around then.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Life with Derek, or the quotes from "Little Red Riding hood" I use. I snagged them from a online text version.

* * *

**O**_nce upon a time there lived in a certain village a little country girl, the prettiest creature who was ever seen._

She's always been beautiful. It's not something she used to pay attention to, but living with him made her very aware. It was hard not to think about her features when his eyes were always on them. It was hard not to be a little vain when she kept catching him gazing at her. His eyes studied her, traveled the length of her body, never masking their appreciation. She knew she shouldn't enjoy the attention, she knew it was wrong and immoral, he was her step brother for Christssakes, he was completely off limits. It was an intoxicating rush though, and she could not get enough of it. So she did little things when she knew he was watching, she swayed her hips more when she walked, she threw her glossy hair over her shoulder, she pouted her lips, she ate slowly, letting her tongue play with the spoon. She smiled and met his eyes, twirling her hair and biting her lip, shivering as his eyes traced over the curves of her face. She told herself it was just a game, that nothing would ever come of it, that it was innocent. She told herself there was no reason to stop, no reason to make herself give up this giddy feeling. He made he feel like the most beautiful woman who ever lived, and he never even said a word.

**A**_s she was going through the wood, she met with a wolf who had a very great mind to eat her up, but he dared not, because of some woodcutters working nearby in the forest._

She liked to think of herself as a good girl, a nice girl, sweet and wholesome. When he looked at her, she wanted to throw it all away. His gaze made her want to throw every moral she'd ever had out the window. She'd never had any trouble pushing away the hands of overly enthusiastic dates, never had any problem breaking away from kisses before moments got steamy. His eyes almost brought her to her knees. She'd walk out of the bathroom, freshly showered, towel clad, and meet him the hall. He'd stop to look, and she was trapped, pinned in place by a invisible force. His eyes would trace up and down her body, dip over her legs and across her chest, taking in the swell of her breasts, the places the towel clung to her the tightest and her skin would burn, tingle, and crawl. All her good girl thoughts would fly out the window and she'd come alive with need, desire, thirst. There were times she reached out to grab the wall, needing the strong, solid, physical reminder that she shouldn't go over to him, drop her towel and put his hands on her, because God, did she want to. She found herself wondering what it would be like, wishing she could find out. His eyes could turn her into a puddle of lust, thinking about what his hands and mouth could do? That thought made her squirm and kept her up at night. It might not have been so bad, if he didn't know exactly what he was doing to her; if he didn't see her turn red, and bring his eyes to hers and smirk.

**T**_he poor child, who did not know that it was dangerous to stay and talk to a wolf, said to him, "I am going to see my grandmother and carry her a cake and a little pot of butter from my mother." _

_"Does she live far off?" said the wolf _

_"Oh I say," answered Little Red Riding Hood; "it is beyond that mill you see there, at the first house in the village." _

_"Well," said the wolf, "and I'll go and see her too. I'll go this way and go you that, and we shall see who will be there first." _

She should have seen it coming, she should have known he wouldn't be content with stare downs and nonverbal games for too long. It shouldn't have surprised when he took it up a level, but it did. It almost knocked her over. He'd walked into her room, under the pretense of asking about who was using the prince that weekend, but his eyes went to her shorts-clad thighs almost instantly. She blushed, and stammered something about plans with Emily, but maybe she could drive, as his eyes traveled her body. He smirked and walked over to the desk chair she was sitting in, putting one of his legs on either side of hers, leaning over, hands on the chair's arm rests, trapping her.

"What-" She got out, before he leaned down further, placed a kiss on her neck, and she lost the power to speak. She let out a small noise, something between a whimper and moan, and she felt him laugh against her skin. He moved his lips from her neck to her ear, and nipped the lobe with his teeth, before whispering,

"All you have to do is ask Casey. Just say it." and then he was gone. He was out of her room before she had even recovered enough to notice.

Now it was impossible to pretend it was innocent, impossible to pretend this was a game she had any hope of winning.

**L**_ittle Red Riding Hood, hearing the big voice of the wolf, was at first afraid; but believing her grandmother had a cold and was hoarse, answered, "It is your grandchild Little Red Riding Hood, who has brought you a cake and a little pot of butter mother sends you." _

Being at home started to drive her crazy. She felt him everywhere, no matter if he was home or not. His voice echoed in her head and the touch of his lips was burnt into her neck. Every time she rounded a corner, she was sure he'd be there, smirking, waiting on her to give in. It was maddening. She jumped at every chance she got to leave. She was so desperate for an escape that she didn't stop to think when she got a text from Max inviting her her over. If she'd been thinking clearly, she might have remembered that he was out of town that weekend. She might have noticed that his car was missing when she drove up. She might have thought it was strange that he'd told her via text to just come in and up to his room. She might have found it weird that he didn't respond when she called hello. She didn't think of any of those things, so when she opened his door, the sight on the other side surprised her.

**T**_he wolf, seeing her come in, said to her, hiding himself under the bedclothes, "Put the cake and the little pot of butter upon the stool, and come and get into bed with me." _

"Hey Case." He said, smirking, when he saw her shocked face.

"Derek- how- what?" she stammered, taking in the sight of Derek sitting on Max's bed. He grinned.

"Max is camping this weekend. Which you would know, if you were a good girlfriend." He said, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, "You know, Amy used to spend a lot of time at Max's when they were dating, so much time she had her own key. She always felt weird about giving it back, but she knew _you_ were dating him so she thought it would avoid awkwardness if she gave it to me to give to him."

"But.. how did, my phone, texts?" She managed to ask, and he grinned again.

"Camp grounds don't get good cell reception. I guess Max didn't think he'd need this," Derek paused and pulled Max's phone out of his pocket, "on his trip."

"I had the car! How did you get here?" She asked, trying make sense of anything, ignoring the way her heart was beating and the heat that had rushed to her skin.

"Ralph. Told him Max and I where doing a project." He said, standing up and shutting the door behind her. He put his hands on he waist and pulled her in close, making her shiver.

"Why?" she bit out, unable to stop herself from reaching a hand up to touch his chest.

"I like to win." he said, reaching under her shirt to run teasing fingers across her stomach, "Winning here? Like this? It's.." he stopped, moving his free hand to her cheek.

"Wrong?" she said even as shivered at his touch and moved her body in closer to his.

"Amazing." He corrected. He ran his thumb over her lips, his other hand still tracing patterns on her stomach, his eyes boring into hers. She was shaking, flying, dying a little, burning up and freezing. "I still need to hear you say it." he said, kissing the side of neck.

"Say it?" she gasped. He grinned again, and pulled her backwards onto the bed, onto Max's bed.

"Why haven't you pushed me away? Why haven't you stopped me?" He said, almost mockingly, leaning over her, fingers starting to work the buttons on her shirt.

"Because..." She started, then stopped, gasping again when his lips found her collar bone, feather soft and taunting.

"Because?" he asked, moving the hand not undoing her buttons to her jean clad thigh.

"Because I don't want you to." She managed, moving one of her hands to his shirt, under his shirt, fingers tracing his abs.

"You don't want me to what?" he asked, pulling her shirt open, letting his hand drift to her breast.

"I don't want you to stop." she said, shifting to give him better access to her body. She moved a hand to his chin, and locked her eyes on his, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted, "Yes." she breathed, "Please." his grin turned to a genuine smile, and he brought his lips down to hers.

**L**_ittle Red Riding Hood took off her clothes and got into bed _

_"Grandmother, what big teeth you have got!" _

_"All the better to eat you up with." _

_And, saying these words, this wicked wolf fell upon Little Red Riding Hood, and ate her all up._

She knew she could never go back. She knew nothing would ever be the same, and she couldn't make herself care. His eyes traced every part of her naked form, his hands and lips followed. His hands found every spot on her body, and she squirmed, she whimpered, she melted into his touches. He was strong and solid, her hands felt so hot touching his skin, her body felt so small underneath his.Her mind tipped as her body trembled, and thoughts spun and fell, turning into nothing but moans and breathy, _oh gods_ and his name in a long drawn out whisper, and she was gone. She knew she would crave this forever. She knew she would never stop wanting this, that her mind would play this scene forever, that nothing would ever feel this way again. She knew nothing else would ever satisfy her, ever make her feel this whole or this complete again. She knew she was his. If he asked her to never move from Max's bed again, she'd comply. She'd do anything he asked, anything he wanted.

She came back down slowly, trembling, clutching him, sticky with sweat, heart going faster than she would have thought possible. They were silent for a long time, his hands playing with her hair, almost tenderly.

"I guess you won." She said finally, leaning up into him.

"I always do." he responded, curling an arm around her waist.

"I'm glad." She admitted softly, and she felt him smirk.

"I know." he said, tightening his grip.

Max never did figure out why they broke up. George and Nora never did figure out why the fighting died down so quickly. Emily never could figure out the strange far away looks Casey got in her eyes, why she was so distracted, yet weirdly happy. Ralph never could figure out why Derek looked so pleased with himself all the time, why he seemed so content, grinning to himself when no one was looking. No one ever noticed the looks they'd pass each other in the halls, the way they would touch at any chance, the way they'd both go missing from the same classes, the way they both seemed tired, like they hadn't been sleeping. People just knew they'd changed somehow. They should have been able to figure it out. After all, Derek Venturi always wins, and Casey Mcdonald was a very willing prize. What Derek wants, Derek gets.

The end.


End file.
